


Если бы в Конохе был пейринг Гай/Какаши...

by LazyRay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay





	Если бы в Конохе был пейринг Гай/Какаши...

_Спрячь за высоким забором девчонку,_   
_Выкраду вместе с забором!_

 

В «Трубке Сандайме» было, как всегда, людно и шумно. Особенно во втором зале, за столиком между барной стойкой и главным черным выходом. Официантка, проходящая мимо с подносом в руках, едва успела увернуться от пролетевшего куная, и одарила компанию ядовитым взглядом.   
\- Джонины! – пробормотала она, проходя в подсобное помещение.  
Впрочем, к работникам этого заведения предъявлялись особые требования помимо официантских. Выживать на смене – было одно из важнейших. Нетрезвые джонины – опасная компания.  
\- Отвали, Генма, - один из сидевших за шумным столиком джонинов отпихнул второго, тянущегося к нему через весь стол.  
Райдо сегодня не в духе. Впрочем, Генма еще не оставил попыток вывести его из внезапной депрессии. Ради этого и вытащил сюда, но ни выпивка, ни компания пока не улучшали дела. Ни Аоба, шутник Аоба, друг и напарник, не мог развеселить его, ни чокнутые «близнецы» Котетсу и Изумо.  
Генма надулся, и выплюнул сенбон. Райдо мгновенно выхватил кунай и отразил неожиданную атаку. Тонкая металлическая спица отлетела в сторону двери черного выхода и – и оказалась перехвачена двумя пальцами.   
\- Привет, Гай, – замахал Генма, ничуть не смутившись. - Верни, будь любезен.  
Гай метнул сенбон хозяину и шагнул в бар, освобождая вход. Генма поймал сенбон, ухмыльнулся Райдо и заткнул спицу за ухо. Кто знает, где были руки Гая, чтобы снова брать сенбон в рот.  
\- Теплая встреча, – пробормотал Какаши, входя следом и косясь на Райдо.   
Райдо нахмурился и неохотно кивнул.   
\- Какаши! Ты вернулся, наконец? Месяц тебя не видел! – обрадовался Генма, ему уже надоели бесплодные попытки развеселить Райдо, может, он сумеет хотя бы взбесить его? – Давай сюда!  
Он пихнул Котетсу в бок, вынуждая подвинуться на скамейке, и похлопал по освободившемуся рядом с собой месту. Какаши посмотрел на него, на Райдо и почесал голову. Гай решил вопрос, сев рядом с Райдо. Какаши ничего не оставалось, как сесть напротив, рядом с Генмой.   
\- Как съездил? – спросил Аоба.  
\- Удачно, хорошо отдохнул, – беззаботно ответил Какаши.  
Сидящие за столом ухмыльнулись: Хатаке Какаши редко выпадали миссии ниже S-класса, никто и не ждал, что он будет делиться подробностями. Достаточно и того, что вернулся живым и здоровым: за прошедший месяц Гай успел достать всех в Конохе. Шиноби не знали, как от него отвязаться, и остро чувствовали отсутствие Хатаке, которому обычно и доставалась львиная доля идиотских вызовов зеленого чудовища.  
\- Ну, давай рассказывай, дружок, – пропел Генма, ласково обнимая Какаши за шею, – что у вас с Гаем? Пришли вместе, чуть ли не за ручки держитесь... Соскучились в разлуке?  
\- Что? – Гай и Какаши воскликнули хором и покосились друг на друга.  
Гай пришел в себя первым.  
\- Прости, Генма, но ты ошибаешься! – сказал он, торжественно прижимая руку в груди. – Я очень уважаю своего соперника и друга, но между нами нет более близких отношений!   
Генма поглядел через его голову и усмехнулся: голос их зеленого друга привлек внимание сидевших за соседними столиками. Из приватного кабинетика высунулась голова Анко. Генма помахал ей рукой, делая знак подойти. Она исчезла на миг внутри своего вип-номера, но через пару секунд уже направлялась к их столику. Какаши обернулся назад, заметил ее и быстро вынырнул из-под руки Генмы. Попытался: Генма слишком хорошо знал все увертки Копирующего ниндзя, чтобы так просто упустить его. Сумел удержать его на секунду, а затем на колени опешившего Какаши уселась Анко. Ласково улыбнулась всем присутствующим и обменялась поцелуем с Генмой. В последнюю очередь поглядела вниз на Какаши и погладила его по скрытой маской щеке.  
\- Привет, красавчик, – проговорила она.  
\- Привет, слезь с меня?   
\- Милое платье, – оценил Генма, лаская взглядом узкие рукава, очень открытый вырез и обтягивающий талию зашнурованный корсет, ничего не спрячешь. – Только немного неудобное?  
Анко рассмеялась:  
\- Я не одна, и с таким кавалером никто не посмеет обидеть меня, – она поглядела на свою приватную комнатку. – Меня, кстати, ждут, Генма. Что я пропустила? – поинтересовалась она.  
\- Бесчестный поступок Гая, – сказал Генма с трагическим надрывом в голосе.  
\- Мой? – Гай был ошеломлен.   
\- Генма, – предупреждающим голосом начал Какаши, но очень быстро утих.  
Только Генма, сидящий рядом, заметил головку змеи, высунувшуюся из рукава платья Анко. Какаши, несомненно, почувствовал прикосновение к уху и догадался. Умница! Сейчас не время портить другим развлечение!  
\- Да, Анко, только что в присутствии этих уважаемых джентльменов Гай отказался от нашего бедного Какаши, а когда-то он клялся ему в бессмертной любви!  
\- Я клялся? – пробормотал Гай, совершенно растерянный.  
\- Вот что, Генма, – начал Какаши, – я, конечно, все понимаю, но...  
Анко коснулась маски Какаши пальцем.  
\- Помолчи немного, дорогой! Я, кажется, и в самом деле много пропустила! Гай и Какаши?  
\- Анко, ты же не собираешься верить ему?  
\- Не знаю...  
\- Прекрасным пленницам полагается молчать! – осадил друга Генма.   
\- Прекрас... – Какаши осекся. – Черт!  
\- Хм? – Анко выглядела заинтересованной.  
\- Пленница, – Гай вздохнул. – Тогда Генма прав.   
\- Что? – на этот раз воскликнули и Котетсу с Изумо, и Аоба, и даже Райдо уставился на Гая с изумлением в глазах.  
\- Я действительно признавался в любви, – Гай хмурил брови.  
\- И обещал жениться, – вставил Генма.  
\- Обещал, но это было на миссии!  
\- Видите! – Генма торжествующе потряс в воздухе своим стаканом. – Значит, на миссии можно гнать любую чушь, а потом, дома, в безопасности, спокойно забыть обо всех обязательствах?  
\- Генма, ты обещал никому ни слова! – прошипел сквозь зубы Какаши.  
\- Прости! – Генма закрыл глаза на миг. – Прости, друг! Но я больше не могу терпеть это надругательство над твоими чувствами! Я не могу видеть, как это чудовище разбивает тебе сердце!   
Какаши тихо простонал и уткнулся Анко в плечо.   
\- Замечательно, – Анко оскалилась в усмешке. – Ты сиди тихо, Какаши, мы тебя в обиду не дадим. А ты, Генма, давай уже рассказывай!   
Гай потряс головой и махнул рукой, призывая официантку. Но его губы изгибались в легкой усмешке, а взгляд обращен на Генму.   
\- Итак, леди и джентльмены, эта история случилась два года назад. – Генма по привычке понизил голос. – Нам было нужно всего лишь скопировать кое-какие свиточки у одной не в меру жадной леди, которая не хотела ими делиться с нашим господином заказчиком. Никакого смертоубийства и, конечно, никакой огласки. Никаких шиноби! Проблема была в том, что у уважаемой леди было много охранников, целое войско, да и сама леди, как впоследствии выяснилось, была мастером тайджицу. Но заказчик очень настаивал, и очень хорошо платил... очень хорошо платил. Сандайме-сама расщедрился и отправил на дело Какаши, Гая и меня. Тогда мы еще не знали, что наша леди терпеть не может мужчин (иначе послали бы тебя, Анко!), и создала в своем поместье маленький женский городок. Любая девушка могла бы прийти туда свободно, мужчинам же вход был заказан.   
\- И вы использовали хенге? – поинтересовался Изумо.  
Анко улыбнулась.  
\- Конечно, – кивнул Генма. – Мы решили, что в поместье пойдут двое, а третий останется в резерве.  
\- Я, – уточнил Гай.   
Все сидящие за столом одновременно кивнули. Даже самая буйная фантазия не могла представить Гая в роли женщины... хенге там или нет.   
\- Мы с Какаши решили, что один из нас будет отвлекать на себя внимание, а второй под шумок обыщет все поместье. Прекрасная молодая женщина и ее старая служанка – идеальный вариант! Красоткой был он.  
Какаши потянулся через Анко к столу:  
\- Налейте уже что ли.  
\- Почему он? – уточнил Аоба, поправляя очки.   
\- Мы тянули жребий, – Генма пожал плечами.  
\- Но ты смухлевал! – обвинил Какаши.  
\- Но ты попался! – отпарировал Генма. – Сам виноват.   
Какаши хмыкнул.  
\- Из него вышла очень красивая девушка. Правда, Гай? Помнишь, что ты тогда сказал?  
\- Нет, а что? – заинтересовался Гай.  
\- Генма! – Какаши практически взвыл.  
\- Что был бы не прочь приударить за такой красоткой, – Генма покачал пальцем.  
\- Вот когда открывается правда! – обрадовалась Анко и погладила Какаши по голове. – Не переживай, мы все уладим!  
\- Все шло по плану, но потом Какаши заметила хозяйка... – Генма сделал многозначительную паузу.  
\- Но разве не в этом и состояла ваша идея? – подал голос Райдо.  
\- О, ты не понимаешь! – Генма сладко улыбнулся. – Хозяйка заметила нашу прекрасную Какаши. Нашу очень прекрасную Какаши.   
\- Она и в самом деле не любила мужчин, – объяснил Гай.  
Джонины загалдели. Анко закатила глаза:  
\- Она была лесбиянкой?  
\- Да.  
\- Бедняжка, – Анко обняла Какаши за шею. – Она домогалась тебя?  
\- Еще как! – ухмылялся Генма. – Она очень хотела остаться наедине со сладкой девочкой!  
\- Но ты, конечно, не оставлял свою госпожу?  
\- Если бы, – Генма покаянно сложил руки. – У меня было задание. Я должен был найти свитки.   
\- А нашел их в итоге Какаши, – вспомнил Гай.  
\- В спальне хозяйки, – уточнил Генма.  
\- Какаши, ах ты противная девчонка! – Анко залилась смехом. – Что ты там делала?  
\- Мне никто не поверит, если я скажу, что ничего не было? – вздохнул Какаши.  
\- Мы верим, – закивал Аоба. – Конечно.  
Джонины хором засмеялись. Даже Райдо усмехнулся. За соседним столиком вздрогнули и обернулись.   
\- Итак, ты их нашел и скопировал, – Анко размышляла вслух. – И, конечно, больше ничего. Но при чем тут Гай?  
\- А теперь начинается самое интересное, – вставил Генма. – Как вы помните, нельзя было допустить, чтобы кто-то догадался, что в деле принимали участие шиноби. Но наша хозяйка воспылала к своей прекрасной гостье неземной страстью и не хотела отпускать ее. Сбежать тайком значило навлечь подозрение, потому что стерегли красавицу очень суровые стражи. Мне, скромной служанке, была дозволена бóльшая свобода. Я смог выбраться из поместья и поговорить с Гаем. Требуемые копии уже были у нас, можно было возвращаться в Коноху. Рано или поздно хозяйке надоела бы ее новая игрушка...  
\- Которая не уступала ее желаниям, – буркнул Какаши.  
\- Кстати, почему?  
\- Анко! – нарочито шокировано воскликнул Генма. – Как можно!  
\- Она была страшная, та ваша амазонка?  
\- Красивая, – вздохнул Какаши. – В том-то и проблема. Как бы я, по-вашему, смог удержать хенге, если бы поддался?  
\- И она отпустила бы Какаши рано или поздно, – продолжил Генма. – Но тут взбунтовался Гай!  
Гай улыбнулся и отсалютовал своим стаканом.  
\- Как можно, сказал он, как можно бросить товарища в такой ситуации! Какаши, сказал он, никогда бы не оставил нас!   
\- Ах, – Анко захлопала ресницами. – Значит, тогда Гай ценил нашего бедного друга?  
\- Как можно было не оценить ее такую? – мечтательно вздохнул Генма и ойкнул, когда Какаши пихнул его локтем в бок. – Но-но! Итак, время поджимало, планов по освобождению выдумывать было некогда. И тогда Гай решил совершить подвиг. Он заявился к воротам поместья и потребовал освободить его невесту, которую удерживают тут силой!  
Гай пожал плечами и улыбнулся, глядя на покатившихся со смеху джонинов. Поймал взгляд насупившегося Какаши и подмигнул ему. Тот покачал головой.  
\- Ох, Гай, – отсмеявшись, сказала Анко. – Как ты мог?  
\- Это было проще всего, – отмахнулся Гай.  
\- Подождите, это еще не все! – Генма постучал стаканом по столу, требуя тишины. – Когда хозяйке донесли об этом, она пришла в ярость. Велела привести нежеланного гостя к себе. Естественно, прекрасная пленница тоже была там. И ее скромная служанка тоже. Наш храбрый рыцарь вошел в комнату, увидел свою «невесту» и бросился к ней. Надо было видеть, с каким жаром он ее обнял!  
Генма промокнул уголки глаз салфеткой.  
\- Секундочку, я расчувствовался. Не могу вспоминать этот момент без слез!  
\- Мы все понимаем, – Изумо сочувственно улыбнулся ему.  
Какаши просто показал кулак. Генма на всякий случай вскочил с места и обежал стол, становясь за спину Гая и кладя руки ему на плечи.  
\- И вот тогда этот человек сказал... что ты сказал, Гай?  
\- Да я не помню уже точно, – улыбнулся Гай.  
\- Ну, постарайся, ради Какаши?  
Гай нахмурился, делая вид, что не на шутку задумался.  
\- Прекрати, Гай, – вздохнул Какаши.  
\- Я сказал...   
Гай вскочил с места, подошел к Анко, легко поднял ее с колен Какаши и усадил на стол. Котетсу едва успел спасти бутылку.   
\- Встань, пожалуйста?  
Какаши сложил руки на груди и отвернулся. Гай наклонился, заключил не особенно-то сопротивлявшегося Какаши в объятья и поднял его на ноги.  
\- Любовь моя! – воскликнул он громко. – Небеса подсказали мне путь к тебе! Наше счастье было омрачено разлукой, но теперь я снова вижу тебя и клянусь, что мы больше никогда не расстанемся! Ты принадлежишь мне, и я никому не позволю отнять тебя у меня!  
На миг в «Трубке» воцарилась тишина.  
\- Или что-то в этом роде, – спокойным голосом уведомил Гай, разжимая руки.  
\- Идиот, – сказал Какаши обреченно и сел на свое место.  
Гай плюхнулся на скамейку рядом с ним.  
\- Это было... – Анко не знала, что и сказать, – сурово.  
\- Это было впечатляюще, – подумал вслух Изумо.  
\- Это было смело, – пробормотал тихо Райдо.   
\- А может, на Какаши снова наложить то хенге? – протянул Генма задумчиво, обнимая Райдо сзади за плечи.  
\- Идиот, – вздохнул Райдо.  
Генма чмокнул его в макушку и просиял, когда тот усмехнулся.  
\- Конечно, хозяйка взбесилась, – продолжил Генма, ухмыляясь во весь рот, – и сказала, что не отпустит Какаши. Гай стоял на своем. И тогда хозяйка предложила разыграть красавицу. В матче. Дальнейшее ясно без слов.  
\- Значит, – подвела итог Анко. – Ты назвал девушку своей невестой, дрался за нее, честно выиграл ее в бою?..  
\- А теперь отказываешься от нее, – договорил Генма и цокнул языком. – Непорядочно, Гай.  
\- Все будет хорошо, Какаши, – Анко отобрала бутылку у Котетсу и предложила ее Какаши. – Вот увидишь!  
\- Отстаньте уже от человека, – сказал Гай.  
На миг за столом снова воцарилась тишина.   
\- Ах, – Генма взмахнул руками, – ты все же любишь мою госпожу! Прошу тебя, храбрый рыцарь, не разбивай больше ее сердца и не отказывайся от нее!   
\- Генма! – предупреждающе сказал Какаши.  
\- Понял? – Райдо потянул Генму на скамейку рядом с собой. – Сядь уже и не дергайся.  
\- Я уже молчу-молчу! Как можно что-то говорить нашей красавице, когда у нее теперь такой защитник!   
Какаши покосился на Гая. Тот улыбнулся ему и приобнял за плечи.  
\- Они скоро совсем напьются и отстанут от нас, – шепнул Гай на ухо Какаши. – Тогда можно будет расслабиться. Любимая.   
\- Если одно слово на эту тему и будешь спать на полу. Дорогой.   
\- Договорились, – Гай улыбнулся и показал большой палец.   
Какаши закатил глаза и пнул Гая под столом.  
\- С чего ты, кстати, решил подыграть Генме? – шепнул он еле слышно. – В жизни не слышал такого бреда!  
\- А ты?  
Какаши пожал плечами.   
\- Генма превзошел самого себя, – продолжил Гай, не дождавшись ответа, – но все поверили. А я... я просто очень давно хотел признать это вслух и при всех. А тут такой случай! Даже ты не сможешь сказать, что это неосторожно или глупо.  
\- Романтик, – фыркнул Какаши и улыбнулся.


End file.
